Emily Duval
Emily Duval portrayed by Gatlin Green is a main protagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Character Overview She is Tommy Clark's girlfriend. Emily is also a student at the Pinehearst High School. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" Emily is at school with her boyfriend Brad. They are talking by his locker and then she leaves him. Later, Emily is in the hall again talking to Tommy. She tells Tommy that there is a job opening at the ice cream shop and that he should come by, to which he agrees. She also take the time to apologize for Brad beating him up earlier during the conversation, and then the two start talking about Coach Lewis and how he was an EVO. Emily later interviews Tommy and gives him the job at the ice cream shop. They go to the front of the store and Tommy tells her that he'll be right back. She watches him as he talks to Luke and Joanne and all three of them walk out the back and she follows them. Emily sees that the duo have guns and she is almost shot by Joanne, but Tommy saves her by teleporting both of them. Emily follows him in her car and thanks Tommy for saving her and tells him she'll keep his secret. In "Odessa" Emily is the a shed next to her school with Tommy, they're talking about EVO's and their powers. She ask Tommy how long he has had his powers and he tells her since he was a kid then Emily asked him if he could make the flower in his hand disappear and does, she is amazed by it. Emily looks out the window of the ice cream shop and sees Tommy and Brad getting along. She tells Tommy that she's weirded out by their new relationship. Emily opens a tub of ice cream and sees the flower that Tommy made disappear earlier. In "Under the Mask" Emily is also at Brad's party but she doesn't seem happy, so then she leaves and Tommy follows her out and offers to walk her home but Tommy is forced to get in the car with his mom. In "The Needs of the Many" She arrives at the hospital with Brad tom make sure that Tommy and his mom is okay. Tommy asks what are they doing there, she tells hi that they were worried about him. The doctors tells Tommy that his mom needs a blood transfusion, Tommy offers up a sample to see if he's a match but Emily doesn't want him to do it because it could show that he's a EVO. Tommy comes out the room and tells her that the doctors still need blood, so he asks her if she wants to teleport to Indiana with him, she agrees to go. Emily is in a janitor's closet with Tommy, he tells her, that he feels like he's meant to do something "extraordinary". Then they almost kiss but Emily decides against it and they teleport to get the blood. Emily and Tommy begin to run because people from the government is coming for Tommy, they are cornered, Emily tells him to be extraordinary and use his ability but they tell him don't unless he doesn't want his mom to get the blood. In "The Lion's Den" Emily is in here room and then Tommy teleports in, she says that everything will be okay and Tommy tells her it won't be, he tells her that his mom isn't really his mom, she calms Tommy down and tells him to go and talk to his mom. In "Game Over", Emily is in her room and Tommy pops in, they talk and then he teleports himself and her to France. Emily notices that they are scanning for EVOs, she tells Tommy they should go but he doesn't listen, so the guards call in reinforcement and and Tommy is forced to teleports himself and Emily away to a near by boat. she gets mad at him because what he did was stupid and risky, he tells her that he's stressing out because he's suppose to save the world. She begins telling him about the story of Claire Bennet. She makes Tommy realize that this is his destiny. She is back in her room with Tommy and she digs the tracker chip out off his wrist and they start kissing. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Emily and Tommy are walking down the street, Tommy gives her a bracelet and then leaves to go and check on Anne Clark at the hospital and she goes back to Moe's Ice Cream Shop, unaware that Caspar Abraham has been watching them. She is in the ice cream shop with Caspar, she has doesn't know who he actually is. grabs a penny and spins it on to the counter then Joanne enters the shop, Emily approaches her and Joanne points a gun at her. They are sitting at a table and Caspar comes over and drops multiple pennies on the floor but right before Joanne touches it, she sees Emily warning Caspar off, so she pulls the gun out on both of them and closes the shop. Tommy shows up and then Caspar throws his case full of pennies into the air, all of the pennies fall out, Joanne gets mad and shoots him. Luke and Malina pull up to Moe's just in time to hear the gun shot. Joanne is about to kill Emily next but Luke walks in, Luke hands begin to glow, he tells Joanne to stop, he sets the table on fire as a warning. Malina sneaks into the shop through the back, she hears as Luke tells Joanne that killing people didn't make him feel better, he only did it for her. Joanne attempts to shoot her and Luke tries to stop her but Tommy yells NO!!! and he stops time, he then teleports himself and her to safety. She and Tommy teleport back to the hospital. In "Send in the Clones", She and Anne Clark are brought to the Gateway community center by Erica Kravid and her people. This is Erica coming through with her part of the deal. She and Tommy are happy to see each other but Tommy has to leave again right after. In "Company Woman", Emily stops Tommy before he can go to meet with Erica, she warns Tommy not to work with Erica because she's evil and can't be trusted. Tommy tells her that he knows what Erica has done but Tommy believes working with her is the best way to save as many people as possible. Emily is not wearing her Gateway watch and he tells her to put it on "just in case". Tommy walks off and she tries to follow him but is blocked off by two guards. She is sitting on a bench in the lobby of Gateway, Ren Shimosawa just happens to sit next to, there is clearly something wrong, so he asks her if she's okay. She tells him that her friend is about to make a mistake in trusting Erica then Ren tells her that he's looking for the master of time and space and they soon come to the conclusion that they're both talking about Tommy. Ren and Emily enter another part of the building, he tells her that the building is designed exactly like a level from Evernow, they get into the elevator which should take them to the main room and the only way to start it is by using the necklace that Hachiro Otomo gave Ren, the necklace is the Helix symbol. Memorable Quotes *"The master of time and space? Dude, I'm dating him" (Company Woman) Trivia *She is one of the few people to have always embraced Tommy as a EVO and EVOs in general. Gallery Emily_ice_cream_bar.jpg Emily_lokking_out_window.jpg Emily_catching_tommy.jpg Emily_in_her_car.jpg 1x01_Emily_in_the_hallway_with_Tommy.jpg Emily_and_Joanne.jpg Emily_in_paris.jpg Mess_on_Emily's_face.jpg Emily_with_a_flower.jpg Emily-face.jpg Emily's_room.jpg Emily_smiling.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Main Characters